Reunion
Plot Daffy's high school reunion is coming up, and Bugs wants to make sure that it goes right. Daffy then can't decide what to do, Bugs suggests Daffy to be himself, a liar. Daffy does so but things get a little out of hand. Cast *Barnyard Dawg, Granny, Pepe Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, Miss Prissy and Yosemite Sam all appeared in this episode, but had no lines. Quotes Trivia *This is the second time Daffy calls himself Count Leopold von Lichtenstein (the first time was in The Jailbird and Jailbunny), but he changes it to Bob Jones because he doesn't know how to spell it. *Bugs never attended high school, as revealed in this episode. *Pete never graduated high school. *Bugs driving the Bat Mobile references the film "Looney Tunes: Back in Action" when Daffy is trying to get away from the security guard, DJ, and hijacks the Bat Mobile from the filming of a Batman movie (and notably knocks over the Warner Bros. water tower in the process). *On its premiere night, this episode had 2.448 million viewers. *The dance that Bugs does in this episode was also in one of his older cartoons called "Mississippi Hare." *Bugs as a general is a possible reference to the WWI-era cartoons where either Bugs or Daffy is hired to destroy the Nazi soldiers, Japanese soldiers, Hirihoto or Adolf Hitler. Gallery Image:Snapshot20110611165222.png|Daffy reading someone else's mail, illegally. Image:Episode61.png|Daffy crying, because of the pepper spray. Image:Episode62.png|The mailman drives away. Image:Episode63.png|Daffy says as soon as he makes a counterfeit passport, he's going to Mexico. Image:Snapshot20110610215214.png|A flashback showing N.W. South High School. Image:Snapshot20110610215326.png|Pete in a story told by Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110610215333.png|Marvin is also seen in the story, speaking to Porky. Image:Snapshot20110610215602.png|Daffy dresses up as Batman. Image:Snapshot20110610220030.png|Bugs looks over the list of students attending the reunion. Image:Snapshot20110610220055.png|Pete and Marvin walk past Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110610220100.png|Marvin and Pete notice Daffy, suddenly. Image:Snapshot20110610220121.png|Pete gets asked what he's done since graduation, but he never graduated! Image:Snapshot20110610220116.png|Marvin tells Daffy that he is currently planning world domination. Image:Snapshot20110610220207.png|Bugs dancing at the reunion. Image:Snapshot20110610220233.png|Daffy break dancing at the reunion. Image:the-looney-tunes-show-20110503063412749.jpg|Porky tells Bugs that high school was the best time of his life. Image:Snapshot20110610220443.png|After Daffy falls in the punch, everyone starts calling him "Daffy Dork". Image:Snapshot20110610220453.png|Bugs tells Porky that "Daffy Dork" is very catchy. Image:Snapshot20110610220923.png|Bugs looking at a photo of himself and two ladies at the paparazzi photo booth. Image:Snapshot20110610220931.png|Bugs watching what he did instead of going to high school on DVD. Image:Snapshot20110610220935.png|Daffy walks in and starts to watch too. Image:Snapshot20110610220938.png|Bugs watching himself riding a horse. Image:Snapshot20110610220941.png|Bugs watching himself tip down his hat in front of the camera. Image:Snapshot20110610220949.png|Bugs watching himself and a general saluting in the military. Image:Snapshot20110610220952.png|Bugs watching a closeup of himself saluting toward the camera. Image:Snapshot20110610221001.png|Bugs watching himself be a quarterback in football. Image:Snapshot20110610221009.png|Bugs watching himself wave at the camera at the football game. Image:Snapshot20110610221023.png|Bugs watching himself being a detective. Image:Snapshot20110610221029.png|Bugs watching himself in space, close to the moon. Image:Snapshot20110610221031.png|Bugs watching himself wave at the camera in space. Image:Snapshot20110610221036.png|Bugs watching himself being elected to the President of Mexico. Image:Snapshot20110610221102.png|Daffy saying that Bugs peaked too soon... Image:Snapshot20110610221110.png|...but Daffy doesn't know that Bugs is also Batman. Image:Snapshot20110610221119.png|Bugs goes down his elevator. Image:Snapshot20110610221125.png|Bugs driving the bat mobile out of the driveway. ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes